


She who was so kind, a thief

by jackdawsSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventures through time, Angst, Ballroom, F/F, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, TARDIS - Freeform, Thirteen x Yaz, but we love her anyway, dance, everyone is slightly annoyed because thirteen doesn’t understand, graham is a supportive grandad, long series, musical!13, real gay up in here, ryan is uncomfortable, yaz is impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdawsSpace/pseuds/jackdawsSpace
Summary: Hey!! So this is my first long term fic, I hope it goes wellAnd I hope you enjoy readingSubscribe or bookmark to keep up to date cause I’m gonna post a chapter every week hopefully!A side note- all of the chapter titles are from my original poem, ‘Painful kindness’So.. yeah
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Graham O’Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O’Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Kahn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I was kissed by no other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is my first long term fic, I hope it goes well  
And I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> Subscribe or bookmark to keep up to date cause I’m gonna post a chapter every week hopefully!
> 
> A side note- all of the chapter titles are from my original poem, ‘Painful kindness’  
So.. yeah

Legs dangling over the edge of the TARDIS floor, and kicking at dust and rocks absentmindedly, the Doctor stared into the majestic colours- completely taken by the pure magnificence of the vast image sprawled before her hazel eyes. A small teddy bear was clutched in her arms; a creature that slightly resembled a fox, though it couldn’t have been realistically. She was pondering the fact that even though she, a timelord (or rather, timelady) who had lived uncountable years- could still be so amazed, so speechless at the mere sight of the thousand stars of this stunning galaxy. Her peace was short lived when, a certain human woman snook up on her and- “OI!”, Yaz exclaimed sharply, almost sending the Doctor out of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor fell backwards instead and looked up at her companion. “Ya-aaaazzzz, ya almost stopped both me’ hearts!!”, She said indignantly to the chucking woman who had sat down next to her. “Hey, Doc, what’s that you got there?”, Yaz inquired after a short period of peaceful silence.

“Oh, this?”, The Doctor gestured to the alien animal,“It’s a Nuferie plush!! See, I was on this planet called Atheimo- cause I got some outdated signal from an outpost- but don’t worry, it was a false alarm! But even better, it turned out that the outpost had been turned into a giant mall! So...”  
Yaz let the alien ramble on a bit about mall security and some weird three legged spy, smiling warmly at her. When she got to a interesting point in the story, she made wild gestures with her hands- by the end she must have been exhausted, as she offered to go get Yaz (and herself) a drink and some custard creams!!

While the excitable, almost childlike blonde had strolled down the hall, Yaz looked to the ‘Nuferie’ plush and picked it up cautiously. She glanced around, before examining the strange teddy bear. It had quite sharp features, accentuated by little forest green dots along its- what Yaz assumed were cheekbones- and it had large, pure black eyes. It was kind of cute, and she hugged it to her tightly; noticing it smelled vaguely like the Doctor.  
As if she was somehow summoned at Yaz’s thoughts, the gallifreyan tip toed into the console room, being overly careful not to spill her hot chocolate (with SEVEN marshmallows) and lowered herself down to sit next to Yaz, with the tray in her hands.  
Yaz practically felt the Doc’s pain as she somehow managed to spill the scolding hot chocolate all over herself along with breaking the biscuit plate AND to top it off, all her marshmallows fell out of the TARDIS completely!  
“OH STARS! YAZ YAZ YAZ HELP ME OWWWW OOOOUUUCHHH!”, were a few of the nicer words she shrieked that moment.  
“Hey! Hey, look take your coat and shirt off quick before you get a burn!”, Yaz yelled at the Doctor, almost laughing at the Doctors face.  
Around half an hour later, after the alien had changed clothes, and after a whole lot of faffing, the both of them were curled up on the TARDIS’s (new) purple couch, watching cute animal videos in the Television. Yaz had managed to stifle her laughter and help the blonde alien calm down without disturbing the boys (who were knocking about somewhere in TARDIS) and they decided to have a little sleepover in the ‘cushion room’ as the Doctor called it. When they had arrived in the overly blanket kitted room, there was already a purple couch, so they instantly felt right at home. Eventually they fell asleep cuddled up on the aforementioned couch and the TARDIS turned off the blaring tv and dimmed the blue lights, humming happily at her thief- and the human who made her happy.~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short I’m sorry but it’s really late and I wanted to get it posted..😅


	2. Than who I had run from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is feeling angry. She wants it to go away. She wants to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one's gonna be a two-parter to make up for the last chapter being so short... 
> 
> This gonna be heckin' sad . Angst full.

She was hurting. Hurting inside. She couldn't forget.  
She can't forget. SHE CAN'T FORGET.  
All of the others were gone, she couldn't let that happen to her current companions. She couldn't let that happen to...  
Yaz.  
They were keeping her good. They were why she smiled.  
But they weren't safe. She could protect them from anything, any aliens, any planets. She could protect them from exploding stars!  
But she couldn't protect them from herself.

"Doctor?", said the worried looking woman, who stood over the sobbing blonde, "Oh my goodness, whats wrong?!", Yaz's eyes pleaded with the gallifreyan and she crouched next to her.

The Doctor mumbled something into her tear soaked sleeve, and Yaz crouched closer and quietly questioned, "What did you say?".

"GO AWAY!!", The alien growled, snapping to attention and jumping to her feet. She cried out and punched the console repeatedly and wouldn't stop until her hands bled, viciously staining the floor and her clothes. The last thing she saw were two beautiful brown eyes, tearing up as they gazed at her...  
Yaz. 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Yaz had always known the Doctor was hiding things from her and the 'fam'. Even so, everyone was entitled to privacy, obviously, even Yaz had secrets from the beautiful alien. Well- a secret anyway. But, all that aside, the Doctor had just completely lost herself- rattling around in a head that big- it couldn't be avoided. All the pain, the suffering. She had finally broken.  
But it was up to her, Yaz, to pick up the pieces. To help her back together and to find herself.

She suddenly heard groaning from the opposite side of the Doc's room, and it pulled her back into the present.  
"Hey? Hey, Doc, are you okay? It's all gonna be fine...", She rambled to the time lady who lay upon the heavily cushioned bed.  
"Yaz?...", The Doctor mumbled, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
"It's okay, it's okay, don't speak, I'm here, it's okay," she shushed the blonde.

Yaz crawled nearer to the Doctor and held her bandaged hand softly, causing the semi- conscious alien to wince slightly.  
"I'm... s- sorry..." The Doctor spoke suddenly, making Yaz jump slightly, before she turned and lay down next to the woman.

"It's okay."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said once a week but shut up


	3. Time, a thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one   
Sorry but
> 
> I’m tired

“I’m going to break your wrist, but you have to be quiet..” 

Yaz bit her lip, trying to stifle her sobs as the Doctor probed her wrist gently, trying to figure out the most painless way to break the bones. It was the only way for her to slip Yaz’s wrists from the rusting manacles without alerting the guards. The blonde glanced up before stating, “It’s okay, this won’t hurt very much...”  
“AHhh-“, Yaz stifled a yell with her other hand, heaving the heavy metal with it. The Doctor slipped the weak, shattered joint through the ring and whispered, “I lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this wasn’t an amazing chapter, but the next one will have a proper adventure!  
XXX


End file.
